


Colour of Ice, The

by Potboy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Canon - Fills plot hole(s), Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Multi-Age, Plot - Dangerous topic w/satisfying end, Romance, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry for the 'How do I love thee?' Challenge - a poem by Galadriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour of Ice, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The Colour of Ice  


*************

  
To Earth I came o'er Grinding Ice,  
And cold I was through blood and bone,  
And hardened like a sword forged thrice,  
Refined and faceted like stone.

Still, on the pain I honed my blade,  
And sharp and fierce and fell I grew.  
And if, neath Ennor's timeless shade,  
I wept, there were yet none that knew.

But there, in darkness, water-bright,  
Like white-winged hawk beneath the trees,  
With hair the colour of starlight,  
He dwelled, and laughed, and was at ease.

As silver as the ice that e'er  
Had been my torment, and with hand  
Ungentle, but with spirit fair  
And proud he was, Prince of that land.

Warmth he kindled with his gaze.  
His heart, as strong as steel, annealed  
My own, and gave me back the days,  
So by his harshness I was healed.

And if a gem, in him I then  
Was set and there I found my place.  
And all my tempering and pain  
Seemed worth it just to see his face.

Though many a year we've been apart,  
And ice has crept back, hoar and cold,  
Over my spirit and my heart,  
The love we bear does not grow old.


End file.
